swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W30/2015
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 20.07.2015 - Monday/Montag 00:16 Agostino Steffani - Orlando generoso (2008) MDG (I) - Première 02:57 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 05:58 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 09:16 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 10:20 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 12:57 Francesco Cavalli - La Rosinda (2011) Ludi Musici (I) - 1st recording 15:45 Francesco Cavalli - La Didone (1997) DHM (I) - 1st recording 18:07 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 20:41 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 21.07.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:20 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ballo delle ingrate (1993) Nuova Era (I) 01:11 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (2000) K.617 (I) 04:52 Francesca Caccini - La liberazione di Ruggiero dall'isola d'Alcina (1996) Pro Musica Camerata (I) 06:09 Jacopo Peri - Euridice (1993) Maguelone (I) 07:37 Stefano Landi - Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) 09:46 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ritorno d'Ulisse in patria (1991) Nuova Era (I) 12:24 Sigmund Theophil Staden - Seelewig (2002) CPO (D) 13:41 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 16:36 Henry Purcell - The Fairy Queen (1970) Decca (E) 18:12 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - Le Malade imaginaire (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) 19:42 Marin Marais - Sémélé (2007) Glossa Music (F) 22:00 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 22.07.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:04 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - L'Olimpiade (1992) Arkadia (I) 04:05 John Eccles - Semele (2003) Forum (E) - 1st recording 06:02 John Frederick Lampe - Pyramus and Thisbe (1994) Hyperion (E) 07:02 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 10:00 George Frideric Handel - Agrippina (2003) Dynamic (I) 12:45 George Frideric Handel - Siroe, re di Persia (2003) Harmonia Mundi (I) 15:20 Tommaso Traetta - Ippolito ed Aricia (1999) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 19:18 Niccolò Jommelli - L'uccellatrice (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 20:00 Rinaldo di Capua - La zingara (1969) Nuova Era (I) 20:38 Georg Benda - Romeo und Julie (1993) Canterino (D) 22:12 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Entführung aus dem Serail (1991) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 23.07.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:24 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Zauberflöte (1969) Decca (D) 03:00 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 05:19 Mozart-Henneberg-Schack - Der Stein der Weisen (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording 07:23 Carl Maria von Weber - Euryanthe (2002) Dynamic (D) 09:58 Carl Maria von Weber - Oberon (1996) RCA (D) 11:58 Franz Schubert - Fierrabras (1988) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 14:22 Ludwig van Beethoven - Leonore (1997) (Version 1806) MDG (D) 16:48 Albert Lortzing - Der Wildschütz (1963) EMI (D) 19:11 Albert Lortzing - Der Waffenschmied (1964) EMI (D) 20:57 Carl Loewe - Die drei Wünsche (1996) Capriccio (D) 22:24 Gioachino Rossini - L'italiana in Algeri (1997) Teldec (I) 24.07.2015 - Friday/Freitag 00:45 Gioachino Rossini - Il barbiere di Siviglia (1971) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 03:04 Gioachino Rossini - La Gazzetta (2001) Fondazione Cassa di Risparmio di Pesaro (I) 05:13 Saverio Mercadante - Il Giuramento (1993) Nuova Era (I) 07:33 Alessandro Nini - La marescialla d'Ancre (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 09:34 Amilcare Ponchielli - I Lituani (1979) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 11:45 Antônio Carlos Gomes - A noite do Castelo (1978) Master Class (PT-BR) - 1st recording 13:58 Emilio Arrieta - Marina (1998) Naïve (ES) 15:54 Ruperto Chapí - Margarita la tornera (1999) RTVE (ES) 17:44 Filippo Marchetti - Romeo e Giulietta (2005) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 20:01 Giuseppe Verdi - Nabucco (1977) EMI Classics (I) 22:04 Giuseppe Verdi - Aida (1981) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 25.07.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 00:25 Giuseppe Verdi - Attila (2000) Dynamic (I) 01:47 Ruggero Leoncavallo - Zaza (1978) Gala (I) 03:50 Arrigo Boito - Nerone (1957) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 06:21 Claude Debussy - Pelléas et Mélisande (1941) Conductor: Roger Désormière (F) 08:57 Jules Massenet - Werther (1953) Conductor: Francesco Molinari-Pradelli (F) 10:58 Leóš Janáček - Souvenirs de la maison des morts (1953) Conductor: Jascha Horenstein (F) 12:36 Karel Kovařovic - Psohlavci (The Dogheads) (1961) Supraphon (CS) 15:29 Zakaria Paliashvili - Absalom and Etery (1979) Deutsche Grammophon (KA) - 1st recording 17:37 Erkki Melartin - Aino (2000) BIS (FI) 19:23 Leevi Madetoja - Juha (1977) Ondine (FI) 21:02 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 23:01 Benjamin Britten - Albert Herring (1996) Vox Classics (E) 26.07.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:17 Benjamin Britten -The Beggar's Opera (New version) (1992) Argo (E) 03:05 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 04:52 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 07:25 Carl Orff - Ein Sommernachtstraum (2010) CPO (D) 09:51 Ernst Krenek - Jonny spielt auf (1991) Decca Records (D) 12:02 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 14:16 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 16:02 Nancy Van de Vate - Nemo, Jenseits von Vulkania (2001) VMM (D) 17:55 Siegfried Matthus - Judith (1986) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 19:52 Wolfgang Mitterer - Massacre (2008) Col legno (E) - 1st recording 21:05 Mendi and Keith Obadike - The Sour Thunder - an internet opera (2004) Bridge Records (E) - Première 21:51 Mark Polscher - Die mechanische Braut (2000) Marc Aurel Edition (D) - Première 23:10 Hans Thomalla - Fremd (2011) Col legno (D) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 30/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015